Chibi Inuyasha
by miroku-lover102
Summary: this is a cute little story about every one in Inuyasha in kindergarten. ok guess what i'm back and look another note from me to say i'm really sorry about not posting lately but a new chapter will be on this at the lastest in May.
1. kagomes new friends

Mirokulover102: ok this is just a cute fan fic I thought of wile waiting for inuyasha to come on adult swim(bo ya)

a r and r would be nice

"Kagome wake up sleepy head" said Kagome's mom from the hall. Kagome jumped out of bed, this was it the day she had been waiting for. All summer she had dreamed about it this was her first day of kindergarten! Kagome ran to her dress and got out her new pink and lime green dress her mama had got her a week before. After she finished getting her dress on her hair brushed and finishing off the hole look with a pair of hello kitty shoes. Kagome ran down the stairs for breakfast. "You ready for school Kagome" asked her mother. "Yup answered Kagome drinking her last drop of orange juice form her cup. A loud "BEEP BEEP" could be heard from out side "Oh theirs the bus you better hurry Kagome!" said Kagome's mother handing Kagome her back pack and her lunch and leading her out the door. "Bye have a good time" she said waving to her daughter as she got on the bus smiling. Kagome jumped onto the bus stairs and then when the bus driver shut the door she looked around for a set, all were taken but one with a little girl in it. _She looks nice and maybe she's my age I guess I'll sit with her_ Kagome thought sitting down next to the brown haired girl. "HI" said Kagome "smiling at her "Whats you name?" The girl looked at Kagome "Sango" the girl whispered shyly "I like your shoes" sango pointed at Kagome's shoes w witch were the same as hers. "Cool we match!" said Kagome. Both girls laughed "So what grade are you in?" Kagome asked Sango

"Kindergarten"

"Really! Witch teacher?"

"Ms. Lili"

"Me too!"

"Yay! At least now I know I'll be able to play with some one I'm afraid no one will like me so I brought my friend do you want to see her" asked Sango opening her pink back pack. "Sure" said Kagome wondering why Sango's friend was in her back pack. "This is kirara" said Sango holding up a stuffed animal of a cat demon (a/n: I didn't want her bringing a real demon to school so I thought I would just make kirara a cute demon kitty stuffy) "Awww that cute can I hold her?" asked Kagome. Sango looked at her favorite stuffed animal for a second be for saying "You can hold if you'll be my friend....." Kagome smiled and answered "Of corse I'll be your friend! By the way my names Kagome. And I'm glade to have you as my friend Sango cuz I don't know any one hear ye...."

"Every one off" said the bus diver opening the bus door. "Lets go Sango!" Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and leading her off the bus and to Ms. Lili's room (a/n: kagome knows were the room is because a few days ago her mother showed her at the parent teacher meeting session. My friend has that at her school I don't really understand why but they do...ya well any way on with the story) Sango and Kagome stood in the door way looking around.

"Welcome!" said a cheery voice from behind the teacher desk. Ms. Lili popped her head out from rummaging in her desk drawer. "Take a set any were you like you to" Ms. Lili smiled be for going back to look in her desk.

"Were do you want to sit?" asked Sango looking around the room at all the new kids she didn't know. "We could sit with them" Kagome pointed to 2 empty sets next to two boys. "But their boys..." said Sango looking around for a set next to a girl "All the other sets are taken so lets just sit with them come on Sango." replied Kagome walking over and sitting next to the to boys. Sango fallowed her walking slowly and sat down too. "Who said you could sit hear?" said one of the boys, he had white long hair 2 dog ears and he was wearing a red

t-shirt with blue jeans. "This is are table so their " said the other boy, who had black hair that tied in to a small pony tail a little above his neck and he was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans. "I don't see your name on it. I bet you can't even spell your name!" yelled Kagome looking The white haired boy right in the eyes. "I can to spell my name!" he yelled back.

"Then spell it!" Kagome tossed a crayon and paper at the boy. The boy took up the crayon and wrote I-N-U.....then put the crayon down "I can't spell it" he grumbled. "O well" said Kagome putting the crayon and paper away. "So what is your name?" asked Kagome to the boy with the red shirt. "Inuyasha" the boy said "And I'm Miroku" said the other boy "And what are your names?" "Sango" Sango said blushing(a/n: first time she said something wow) "I'm Kagome" said Kagome as the bell rang for class to start.

Every thing leading up till lunch went grate, Kagome and Sango had painted a pitcher of kirara together. Inuyasha and Miroku guessed it was _ok_ for girls to sit with them and right now they were all playing out side together. "Tag! Your it" yelled Inuyasha taping Kagome on the arm and running off along with Sango and Miroku. Kagome laughed be for running after her friends to try and tag them. But Kagome ended up tripping over Sango who had tripped over Miroku who had tripped over Inuyasha who had tripped over a tall white haired boy wearing a Hollister T-shirt and baggy jeans who looked to be in about 4th grade. "Well, well if it isn't my little half bread brother Inuyasha" said the boy looking down at Inuyasha. _brother...?_ thought Kagome looking the tall boy up and down. Well he did look a little bit like Inuyasha. "Hay what did ya do that for Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha said getting up and dusting him self off. "O no reason I just felt like annoying you" Sesshomaru said taking Kirara (a/n: it's just a stuffy member" form Sango. "Hay give that back!" yelled Sango jumping up in the air trying to get her most loved treasure from Sesshomaru.

"Come on jump, get it" laughed Sesshomaru holding Sango's stuffy only a inch out of her reach. "Give it Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha "No I really do..." "Got it!" yelled Miroku who had grabbed Sango's toy wile Sesshomaru wasn't looking. "You people are no fun" said Sesshomaru walking away since he had not succeeded in giving Inuyasha hell. "Hear ya go Sango" said Miroku handing Sango Kirara. Sango laughed and hugged her beloved toy. "Thanks Miroku" said Sango hugging Miroku. Miroku blushed "I err....." Sango let go of Miroku and Miroku backed up and ended up backing into Inuyasha "Eww don't touch me you've got girl germs stay away from me!" Inuyasha said backing way from Miroku. "Boys are hopeless" whispered Kagome to Sango "Yup. But Miroku isn't not _that_ bad...ya think." Kagome gasped "You like him!" "na uh" Sango argued (a/n: this gos on for a wile so I'm going to end this chapter now)

end

Mirokulover102: what did ya think?! I liked it and I'm only going to write new chapters if I al least get 1 review. .


	2. sangos and kagomes first sleep over

mirokulover102: hello to all of those NICE people who gave my fan fic a good review

funkymonkey: I love sesshy!

mirokulover102:...right

funkymonkey: ...naraku is hot!

mirokulover102: ehhh

funkymonkey: well good for you ya little monk lover

mirokulover102: well at lest miroku doesn't look like a girl

funkymonkey: then why dose he have a pony tail and what 3 ear piercing

mirokulover102: then why do you have 5 ear piercing!

funkymonkey: cuz I AM a girl! Plus your just jealous cuz you only have 2 pierces!

mirokulover102: hmmn.....just read the story already and leave me hear to kill funkymonkey!

Disclaimer: no I don't own Tokyo mew mew, Peach Girl, Zodiac P.I., or even Inuyasha cuz if I did I wouldn't have to beg for money to get the comics lol

(p.s. sorry this chapter took a wile I have just had a lot of stuff to do since it was home coming week an all and since I'm a cheer leader I had even more stuff but I do hope you like this chapter O and if you want to see a really good inuyasha/tokoy mew mew/peach girl/zodiac pi sight got to my sight! (If the link doesn't work just go to it under my user thing that you get to when you click on mirokulover102) so send me a e-mail telling me what you think you just use my guest book!

It had been about 1 week after Kagome's first day of Kindergarten and she already had a best friend, Sango. The girl Kagome had meet wile looking for a set on the bus. Kagome also had two other good friends Miroku and Inuyasha 2 boys who she loved to play with along with Sango. But on this day Kagome was sitting by the window waiting for Sango to come over for their first sleep over!

"Kagome dear, Sango isn't going to be hear for another 20 minutus" said Kagome's mother

"But I want to be right hear and ready when she gets hear" answered Kagome not taking her eyes off the road.

"OK Kagome you just sit tight till she get hear then"

"Alright"

About 15 minutes later Kagome saw a green Vibe pull into the driveway and say Sango and her mother clime out Sango with a over night bag over her shoulder. As soon as Kagome got up and ran to the door the bell rang, Kagome flung the door open.

"Sango!"

"Kagome!"

The two friend hugged then looked at each other for a second be for Kagome's mom walked into the living room and broke the silence.

"So are you two ready for your first sleep over?!" she said smelling at her daughter and her daughter's friend.

"She sure is she's been up since 6 getting ready. Right sweety." Said Sango's mother turning to Kagome's mother "By the way my names Riri" she help out her hand to shake Kagome's mother's hand (a/n: I didn't no if they ever say what sango's moms name is so when I was typing this the first name that popped in my head was riri so the ya go)Sango's mother and Kagomes mother began to talk about the weather and the news and all that good grown up stuff. "Come on lets go to my room" Kagome said to Sango grabbing her hand and heading her up stairs to her bed room.

When Sango entered Kagome's bed room all she did was gape, at the pink walls with black poke a dot border, all the hello kitty things like the clock, bed dressings, toys, the multiple posters on the wall of Tokyo mew mew, Peach Girl, Zodiac P.I,

(funkymonkey: now who's room dose that sound like?

mirokulover101: mine with out all the pics of miroku, sesshy, and inuyasha)

"So what do ya think?!" asked Kagome looking expeactfuly at Sango

Sango answered with "Wow your room is sooo cute!"

"Thanks so what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know but were can I put my bag?"

'On my bed" Kagome pointed to her bed witch was covered in stuffed animals

But as Sango when to put down her stuff her mom called for the bottom of the stairs "Sango dear I'm leaving come say good bye" "Ok coming!" said Sango tossing her bag on to Kagome's bed and running out of the room. Kagome could hear Sango saying good bye to her mother and then run back up the stars and saw her walk back into the room and sit down on the floor.

"What should we do now?" asked Sango

"Lets listen to music!"

"Ok"

Kagome puts a Hilary Duff cd in her player and it starts to play "think your going now were when your walking down the street" "O I love this song!" exclaimed Sango"

(a/n: I'm not a big h.d. fan but at my little sisters school at the girls think she cool and I wanted them ti listen to "I am" from the inuyasha sound track but I didn't no who wrote it and I don't want Kagome to be listening to her own sound track ya no? Hope fully) Both Sango and Kagome sat on the floor listing to h.d and coloring in Kagome's hello kitty coloring book.

mirokulover102: so what did you think?! I no a lot of people hate Hillary but I no a lot of the little kids like her so I thought why not

funkymonkey: Hillary must die!

mirokulover102:.....rrrrrrrrright....well plz r&r!!! And sorry this chapter was a little short


	3. a note from little'o me

SORRY!

I made A LOT of mess ups in the chapter I just posted! Sorry sorry sorry! But the new chapter will be up soon so hope you keep reading my story even though I the worse speller in the world. Lol k love ya!

Look at my web sight 2 if ya can! I just uploaded it!


	4. sangos and kagomes first sleep over part...

mirokulover102: I just saw the cutest inuyasha episode! Omg it was adorable! It was "Only you Sango" I think that's what it was called any way you have to hear this. Ok so I was at my grandmas waiting for my mom to get out of work so she could take us home. Well as always I wanted to watch inuyasha at 12 so I got sort of worried I may miss it since my mom usual comes 5 to 12 and that would mean I would have to wait till 3 to watch inuyasha. (It takes about 20 mins to get from my grandmas to my house.) So my mom pulled in the drive way about 11:35. Well I pushed her out of their fast cuz I new I would miss inuyasha if we didn't get home soon. As soon as we got home I ran to the tv put in a tape to tape the episode on and turned to the cartoon chancel. I have just made it the show was about to start! I was so happy! But then my mom came in the room and was all

my mom: Chevelle its midnight! And I don't want to watch this dumb anime show so record it in your room

Me: But I'll miss some of it if I go in my room now to record it

mt mom: fine but as soon as the first commercial comes on go up stairs and watch it

(a few mins later wile I was laughing at a funny part)

my mom: get your self together that's a cartoon and those aren't real people so stop acting so weird.

Me: (gives mom evil look)

ha ha and their is just a little story about what happened last night

As Kagome and Sango sat listing to music they herded a _tap tap_ on the window. At first the girls didn't pay attention to the noise thinking it was a bird or something. But when they heard "Kagome Sango open this dumb window!" they turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku sitting in the tree out side Kagome's bed room window. Kagome quicky ran over to the window and opened it. "What are you to doing hear?" asked Kagome leaning out the window a little to talk to her friends. "We thought we would come and see you guys since I'm spending the night over Inuyasha's house and he lives right down the road" answered Miroku

Sango said "But how did you no I was hear or even were Kagome's house is?" Inuyasha answered simply "We saw you pull into the drive way wile me and Miroku were walking down the side walk" "So did you just come over to say hi?" Kagome said "Ya we got to get going any way, we told Inuyasha's mom we were going out side to play but she might realize were not in the yard" said Miroku "O ok" Sango said "so are you leaving already Miroku?" "Ya we better or mom will get really mad if she knows were went out of the yard. Come one Miroku lets go" answered Inuyasha starting to clime down the tree (a/n: if you didn't already know kagome's room is on the second floor.) "See ya later" said Miroku with a wave as he went down the tree jumping half way down it like inuyasha had done. Inuyasha gave a short and fast "bye" as him and Miroku ran back to his house.

"Bye" Kagome and Sango yelled at their friends as they ran down the side walk. Kagome turned to Sango and said very flat "Why don't you just tell Miroku you like him?"

Sango blushed "I...I don't...."

"Sango don't lie"

"Well......"

Kagome gave a little eeeeeeek! "I knew it you like him!"

Sango blushed even deeper and smiled "Kagome"

"Ya"

"I think you like Inuyasha"

Kagome blushed a very deep shade of red "I do not"

"Yes you do" Sango tossed a pillow at Kagome

So Kagome tossed a pillow at Sango witch started a huge pillow and stuffed animal fight! Witch only ended when both girls were to out of breath and tired to stand.

They laid on the floor for a minute only getting up when Sango cried "O no! Were's Kirara!

Kagome sat up "Didn't you have her when we started the pillow fight?"

"Ya bu I must have lost her! O Kagome help me look for her" Sango started looking through all the pillows and stuffys on the floor. Kagome looked to till Sango yelled "Kirara!" Kagome looked up to see Sango sitting on the floor hugging her demon cat stuffed animal.

"Hay Sango"

"Wha?"

"What to watch a movie?"

"O sure!"

"Do you like Sailor Moon?"

"Ya!"

"K lets watch that"

(a/n: its about 8:00 right now just so ya no)

Kagome and Sango get their pjs on run down stairs into the living room, Kagome grabbed the "Sailor moon" DVD off the table and put it in the DVD player. As the movie was staring Kagome and Sango laid pillows down sat on them and Kagome's mom came in the living room with pop corn and a blanket. She firsts covered the girls with the blanket and then handed them the popcorn "I'll be in my room if ya need me ok" "OK" said Sango and Kagome at the same time.

About half way through the movie the girls started to get sleepy. Kagome keep yawning and Sango's eyes keep closing and in the end Sango's head fell onto Kagome's shoulder and Kagome's head fell on hers.

mirokulover102: awwwww

funkymonkey: lez

mirokulover102: their only about 5 for god sake!

funkymonkey: they say they show sings early in life

mirokulover102: you are sick

funkymonkey: ya I know!


	5. omg i'm so sorry to be posting this

Eeeeep! Sorry to every one that it is tacking me sop long to post the next chapter . You see I ended up with a D in math and my mom thought it would be best to ground me from the cpu for a week so I'll be sure to post the next chapter in a week. Sorry I really am. K love ya bye!


	6. misslili sick part 1

Mirokulover102: Ok sorry its taken SO long to post my new (shinny) chapter. So let us begin! O and plz r&r

It was a few days after Kagome's and Sango's sleep over and the 2 little girls were back to school. When the girls got into the class room they saw their two best friends sitting at the table in the back of the room, Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome and Sango ran to the table to sit down with them and as they did a Man walked into the room in dress pants and a button up shirt.

"Hello" he said "I'm going to be your teacher to day since Ms. Lili has fall in ill."

A small gasp when around the kindergarten room. (Aww it so cute!)

"Not to worry she'll br back to tomorrow" he smiled and began to talk again "Any way I thought as something for you all to do today, we could make get well cards for Miss. Lili! Ok every one now get to work!"

All the students got to work...well not Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Why aren't you making a card?" asked Sango as she picked up a green colored pencil from the pile. "Feh!i don't like to make cards" Inuyasha answered back.

Mirokulover101: o sorry really short chapter but I just had to post something I'll be sure to post the rest later. Plz r and r!


	7. sorry to all that liked this story

Sorry sorry sorry! (Bows a million times like Tohru in Fruits Basket) I sort of forget about my fan fic ' I'm a horrible person I know I'll write more a.s.a.p! Sorry I hate to fill up chapters with my stupid notes to you O and you Rinamaku if your going to flame me do it right ok.(smiles) hope you all forgive me for forgetting about my story I was just so busy with cheer leading. Did I tell you guys my team got first place in the dance we did at a cheer off up and second in the mounting cheer division. Ok I'm sure you don't want to listen to me babble on like this is can't wait to see you all soon when I finish the new chapter!


End file.
